The Little Guy
"The Little Guy" is the fifteenth episode of Season 2 of The Lion Guard. It aired on January 10, 2018. Synopsis "Beshte befriends Hodari, a tiny gecko who wants to be a crocodile. Justin Hires (“MacGyver”) guest stars as Hodari."http://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneyjunior/shows/the-lion-guard/episodes/the-little-guy-1/ Plot The Lion Guard sees Makuu training his float to fight and accidentally mistakes it for a real fight. They start to break up the sparring, but are warned to stop by Hodari, a gecko who is spectating from a tree. The Lion Guard quickly apologizes to Makuu, who leads his float in continuing their training. As they do so, Hodari mimics their movements, professing to Beshte that it is his dream to be a crocodile, or at least an honorary one. Just then, Ono spots a herd of cape buffalo stampeding toward the crocodiles, and Kion yells for the float to take cover. Though the crocodiles manage to reach safety on a nearby cliff, the stampede causes a rock slide, which injures Makuu. Despite his injuries, Makuu insists that he is fine and continues to train his float. The Lion Guard starts to continue on their patrol, but Hodari halts Beshte, who tells the team that he will catch up with them. Hodari then tells Beshte that Makuu will need help since he is injured and that this could be Hodari's chance to join the float. He asks Beshte if he will introduce him to Makuu, and Beshte happily agrees. After the introductions, Hodari sings "Give a Little Guy a Chance", in which he boasts of his strengths and skills despite his small stature. The crocodiles merely laugh at him in response, prompting Hodari to flee the scene. Unbeknownst to the crocodiles, Shupavu and her minion, Njano, have witnessed Hodari's shame. Shupavu muses that a gecko who is friends with the Lion Guard could make a useful ally to Kiburi, a crocodile who is allied with Scar. The skinks then wait until Beshte has been called away to help the Lion Guard, and approach Hodari, offering him a place in Kiburi's float. Meanwhile, the Lion Guard saves Laini and two other galagos who are trapped in a tree. In the Outlands, Njano pitches the idea of Hodari becoming a member of Kiburi's float, but Kiburi is doubtful, since Hodari is a gecko. However, he allows Hodari to engage in the traditional initiation spar, and orders Tamka to let the gecko win. Tamka does as he is commanded, and Kiburi allows Hodari to join his float. With the gecko now among his crocodiles, Kiburi resolves to enter the Pride Lands and seize control of a real watering hole. In the meantime, Beshte laments Hodari's predicament to his team. At that moment, Ono spots Kiburi's float marching through the Pride Lands, and the Lion Guard rushes to stop them. Once there, the Lion Guard is met by Kiburi, who claims to simply be visiting. He then introduces the team to his float's newest member, Hodari. He attempts to use Hodari's friendship with the Lion Guard to his advantage, but Kion is adamant about Kiburi's banishment and commands the float to return to the Outlands. Kiburi reluctantly gives in, and the float leaves the Pride Lands. As the float departs, Beshte confronts Hodari, asking him why he would be taking up with Kiburi and his crocodiles. Hodari takes Beshte's comment to mean that he is wrong for trying to follow his dream, and he declares that they are no longer friends, much to Beshte's devastation. Back in the Outlands, Kiburi devises a new plan to attack Makuu and seize control of his float. He questions Hodari on Makuu's battle tactics, and Hodari happily shares some of his moves, inadvertently revealing that Makuu is injured and not able to engage in combat. This inspires Kiburi to invade the Pride Lands and defeat Makuu once and for all. Meanwhile, the Lion Guard tries to warn Makuu that Kiburi is lurking in the Pride Lands, but Makuu insists that his float can care for itself. Kion submits to Makuu's request and leads his team away from the float, unaware that Kiburi is watching from the shadows. The moment the Lion Guard departs, he and his float attack Makuu, using Hodari's lessons to evade their attacks and seize an effortless victory. Hodari tries to remind Kiburi that he cannot be leader without calling for a mashindano, but Kiburi ignores the gecko and continues to mercilessly beat Makuu. Ono spots the attack, and Kion leads his team into battle. During the fight, Beshte spots Hodari in a nearby tree and expresses concern for him. This shocks Hodari, who had not thought that Beshte would still consider them friends. Meanwhile, Kiburi pins down Makuu, and Tamka overcomes Kion, preventing him from helping Makuu. Hodari senses the danger and tells Beshte to carry him closer to the fight, as he has an idea. Beshte does as he is told, and Hodari comes close enough to leap onto Kiburi's snout, distracting him. He then yells for Makuu to use the Wide Tailspin, which Makuu does, knocking Kiburi into the mud and freeing Makuu from his prone position. With Kiburi's float incapacitated, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to banish them back to the Outlands, effectively saving Makuu and his float. Makuu approaches Hodari and praises him for his bravery, commenting that he has the heart of a true crocodile. He then offers Hodari a place among his float, which Hodari proudly accepts, and the float begins to chant the gecko's name, welcoming him into their ranks. Cast Starring *Max Charles as Kion *Joshua Rush as Bunga *Diamond White as Fuli *Dusan Brown as Beshte *Atticus Shaffer as Ono Guest Starring *Common as Kiburi *Justin Hires as Hodari *Blair Underwood as Makuu *Meghan Strange as Shupavu *Nolan North as Tamka *Ford Riley as Njano *Jorge Diaz as Nduli Appearances Media The_Lion_Guard_Premiere_New_Episode_Promo_2018|A preview for "The Little Guy" The_Lion_Guard_Give_a_Little_Guy_a_Chance_Lyrics_Polish_lyrics|The "Give a Little Guy a Chance" musical sequence Lion_Guard_Hodari_joins_Kiburi%27s_float_The_Little_Guy_HD_Clip|Hodari joins Kiburi's float The_Lion_Guard_Kiburi%27s_float_vs_Makuu%27s_float_The_Little_Guy_HD_Clip|Makuu's float battles Kiburi's float References Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard Episodes Category:Media Category:The Lion Guard: Season 2